Destiny
by Shadow Rose14
Summary: Destiny. By definition it is a predetermined course of events. But as I laid there it was all I could think about. Kuro/Fai


Hello, Konnichiwa, Hola, whichever greeting you like. This is my first TRC fic so i hope you enjoy it. I wrote this for my friend, well really i used it to play a joke on her. I made her think it was about another series (Naruto) and that it was about another couple she could care less about (Sakurax Kiba, i needed something that would fit the words). It was pretty funny, not to mention, it was the SECOND time i got her with the same trick. Guess i did mention it. But she almost caught me, almost, and almost doesnt count unless it is a hand grenade. Lol. Love you Suz! Well yeah I'll stop talking now so enjoy the story, and review if you feel like it, which i really hope you do.

Disclaimer: Oh yeah, i deffinentally own TRC. Pft nah, i could only dream of owning an awsome manga, and a girl can dream cant she?

* * *

Destiny. By definition it is a predetermined course of events. But as I laid there it was all I could think about. That one word resounded through my head over and over. My mind was foggy yet that was all I could think about at the moment. Was this my destiny? Or was it fate? Weren't the two one in the same?

I flinched as pain flared up in my side, making me scream out, but the scream only came in a gurgled choke as blood was choked up. I found myself desperately trying to spit up the maroon substance, a metallic taste exploding in my mouth. I needed to breath; my chest was aching for the sweet relief of oxygen. I coughed up a bit more, the red substance spilling down my chin onto the floor, but I could breath. It just led me to think of all the other pains. My chest, my leg, my side, the list went on.

'I'm so stupid' I thought to myself. I felt a flash of nausea and instantly I was coughing, more like choking. My eyes were closed in the pain as I coughed my throat raw. I struggled to turn on my side, but found my hands felt as heavy as bricks, and my arms were noodles. I'd have to work out a bit if I ever survived this, my arms were too scrawny.

I almost laughed. I was sitting here dying and all I could think about was working out, destiny. My mind traveled to that word again. My mind wrapped around it, analyzing anything it could mean. Was it true that all fates were sealed, was I truly meant to die here, bleeding to death as my friends fought around me. I couldn't take it. I tried to stop thinking about it, but I couldn't. If only I could do something, anything, but I couldn't. I was drained.

I heard shouting, and my heart lifted. That voice, that sweet musical voice. I loved it so much, I loved him. He sounded worried, and the voice was getting closer. I could just imagine the face he had on. It would be priceless; normally he was so straight faced. But I loved it, him and everything he did.

"Sakura n.." he trailed off as I heard a clang of metal, and then the agonizing cry as someone was sliced down. I worried for a second. Of course I knew his skill was great and normally I wouldn't worry but you never know. I wasn't as strong as him, but I had been caught off guard and brought down. It could happen to anyone.

I struggled to open my eyes. I needed to see what was going around me, and I began to fear that if they stayed close it would truly be the end for me. I didn't want to die. I wanted to be with the ones I loved. All of my friends and him. I wanted to be happy. So I struggled, I fought and fought to open my eyes. They felt as heavy as lead, and no matter how I tried they just wouldn't open. If I had been able to move my arms I would have had to pry them open. Slowly light flooded my vision. It got brighter and brighter, and then shaped began to appear, moving in a swirling mass. Then colors began to mix into the chaos that lay before my eyes. The shapes became more defined, and slowly I could make out everything. The trees all around us were cut and scarred. Some even lay on the ground, torn from their roots by a massive attack.

I saw the flaying mass of bodies around me. As people fought screams were let loose. Why had we run into the middle of a war between other countries? Why were we stuck fighting? The minute we had accidently arrived we had been attack. Well I guess it was destiny. How I started to hate that word.

I looked around and my eyes sparked up with light. There he was. His dark hair was tussled more then usual. His dark eyes were fierce with animal like rage as he cut down someone who tried to attack him. His angry eyes landed on me, and I could see the relief that welled in them.

"K..k..," I gasped, which turned into a choked scream as a sword went through my shoulder. I looked up into the menacing eyes of my attacker. He shoved the sword deeper into me and I screamed out. I heard a furious yell, but it was drowned out as my vision began to sway. I just continued to look into the yellow eyes of my attacker, how they reminded me of a snake. That horrible snake. I tried my hardest to shove the sword away, but my hand wouldn't even move.

"No," I choked out, my eyes closing. The darkness was swallowing me, and slowly my vision began to turn completely dark. I just felt the rush of wind around me and sighed before I went under. 'I wonder who is using a wind technique' I said to myself. I felt the drowsiness run through me, I couldn't fight anymore. With one last mental sigh I fell under, engulfed by the coldness and loneliness that usually came with death. 'Stupid destiny'.

I heard crying, the muffled sobs of people around me. It took me a while to recognize it as crying, but after a minute or two I was sure of it. I tried to open my eyes but found they wouldn't. 'Hasn't this happened before?' asked myself as I tried to think about it. Quickly everything came back to me, flooding my brain with image after image, nearly giving me a world record headache.

I remembered the wounds I had sustained, and then I had remembered seeing black hair and rage filled eyes. I remembered a sword going through my shoulder, the eyes of a snake, and then a roar. Finally I remembered the coldness as my mind went under.

Was I dead? Was this what it was like when you died, just nothingness around me? I tried to think it through, but nothing came to mind.

"Please don't die, please," I heard the whisper above me. I yearned to touch the person who owned the voice just spoken. It gave me new determination to fight to wake up. I tried everything and slowly my eyes opened. I saw the relief that washed into the glassy eyes of my love. I struggled to speak, but he shushed me. I heard the gasps of the people around me and sighed with relief as I saw all of my friends were in good condition, just a few scratches.

"H..how," I choked out, my throat raw with thirst. I looked around and my eyes landed on the squinted eyes of my small little friend. "It was you," I chuckled as I began to stand. I felt my energy rise as I was helped up.

"Are you sure you are okay?" my brown haired friend asked, her brown eyes looking at me with such worry it made me feel horrible that I had gotten hurt in the first place.

I'm fine, mommy just needed some rest, neh Kuro-rin?" I smiled at him, wiping back a strand of my blond hair.

"Stupid, I thought you would have died. It's a good thing Makona transported us when he did," Kurogane glared at me, and I laughed.

"It's destiny," I smiled at him. I grabbed hold of his hand, and I felt it squeeze mine in reassurance, and a hint of love. Maybe destiny wasn't so bad. Destiny. Destiny may be envisaged as fore-ordained by the Divine or human will. Well it definitely is the latter cause there is no way I'm going to let some one else decide my fate. I'll keep fighting to keep my future alive, my future with him, my happiness.


End file.
